The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Ageratum, botanically known as Ageratum houstonianum. 
The new cultivar is propagated from cuttings resulting from the cross of ‘W 73-2’ as female parent and ‘Agmontis’ as male parent. This cross was made in September 2001. ‘W 73-2’ is not commercially available and is not patented. ‘Agmontis’ is commercially available and is patented as U.S. Plant Pat. No. 15,301.
As a result of this cross the present cultivar was selected in September 2002 in Enkhuizen, Netherlands and has been repeatedly asexually reproduced by cuttings in Enkhuizen, Netherlands. The present cultivar was tested in Enkhuizen, Netherlands, in Gilroy, USA, and in Sarrians, France over a three year period. The distinctive characteristics of this new Ageratum are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction. It takes 6 to 8 weeks to produce a finished plant, depending on the temperature.
This new Ageratum plant is an annual in most climatical zones in the US, only in zones 9 and 10 it is a perennial plant.